


THERE ARE FOUR TYPES FUCK

by haekass



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19785025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haekass/pseuds/haekass
Summary: Two on the desk, two against the wall.





	THERE ARE FOUR TYPES FUCK

**Author's Note:**

> The title of the story is actually reference to a friend's tumblr posts, and she was referring to the EXO calendars.
> 
> My pervy brain totally misinterpreted it. And this was born.

Fuck 1:

Youngwoon had the other man backed up against his desk, mouth working feverishly against a soft neck as warm puffs of breath brushed past his ear. “Hurry it up, asshole.”

He felt each rumble of the vocal cords against his lips, and he smiled at the impatience. “So impatient, Jongwoon.”

“What the fuck ever, I have to be back in court in less than an hour, _walking_ I might add, and _without a fucking erection_.”

Youngwoon smirked and pulled the small bottle of lube out of his jacket pocket, he'd been fortunate enough to have a day off, and he loved showing up at his boyfriend's posh office in his leather jacket and grease stained t-shirts and jeans that molded to his legs with a tear or two in the fabric. His work roughened fingers easily found the leather belt around Jongwoon's waist and the small hands were already at work stripping the tie and shirt off, grumbling about impatient boyfriends that couldn't seem to wait for the end of the day.

“Like you're any better, dickwad. Don't think I've forgotten how you waltzed right in to the garage and pinned me to a goddamn car.”

The ribbing he'd gotten from that day was insane, but he did have a good time watching his coworker's mouths drop open when he'd taken Jongwoon out with them to the bar that night and the older man had not only shown up in his most expensive jeans and eyeliner (fucker knew that drove Youngwoon crazy) but had also won the grand prize in the karaoke contest that was being held that night. The sex that night had been fantastic, and so they'd kept up their practice of randomly showing up to the other's workplace and pinning the other against the nearest surface, insulting each other all the while, and someone had best have lube somewhere, because someone was getting fucked.

Once their clothes were on the floor in sloppy piles, Jongwoon grumbling for Youngwoon to hurry before his suit got any more wrinkles in it as Youngwoon had his fingers buried in the soft ass. He always loved it when Jongwoon was spread open for him and insulting him to make him go faster, to keep that angle, to do any fucking thing _just let him come already you goddamn asshole_. And this time was no different, a soft sigh coming from Youngwoon's mouth as Jongwoon harshly bit down on a pectoral and his body adjusted, and then he was slamming into his boyfriend, loving the slightly musical notes buried in Jongwoon's moans and the blunt nails scraping at his shoulders and then his large hand wrapped around the large dick between their bodies and Jongwoon jerked hard in an effort to keep from screaming. It didn't take Jongwoon to come, his climax triggering Youngwoon's, and for the moment, the insults died and they clung to each other with sweat and semen clinging to their bodies as they kissed and kissed until Youngwoon slipped out of his lover, disposing of the condom and cleaning Jongwoon up, then helping the elder get redressed, making sure that every thread was in place, and for a few moments, Youngwoon got the pleasure of massaging Jongwoon's lower back in relative quiet.

Finally, Jongwoon stood and offered Youngwoon a half smile. “I really need to get back to court.”

Youngwoon nodded and smiled back, his eyes turning up into little crescents. “Be sure to eat something, Jongwoonie, you're still too thin,” he admonished as he dropped a quick peck onto Jongwoon's nose. “What do you want for dinner?”

“Anything as long as we aren't cooking,” Jongwoon answered back with a smirk.

Fuck 2:

The desk rattled a little as Youngwoon landed on it, expense reports and receipts and various other bits of paperwork landing on the floor, not that either he or Jongwoon gave a shit at the moment. The door was locked, and there was more than enough noise from the fans to cover up any noise that they made and it was a fucking miracle that either of them could walk with all of the damn sex that they'd been having ever since he got back – they were giving Hyukjae and Donghae a run for their money on the amount of sex, and Hyukjae just shrugged saying that they'll settle down a little once they get the nearly three year separation out of their systems – and with the way Jongwoon was aggressively thrusting against him, it looked like another time where he would practically be limping out of Mouse Rabbit.

“Fuck why are you always so rough here?” he groused as Jongwoon managed to get him out of his jeans and slid a lube-cooled finger inside him.

Jongwoon smirked at him. “Because it turns you on as much as it does me. You love getting fucked in my cafe when you know that the fans are pouring in here. Especially when you know half of them ship KangTeuk and YeWook,” Jongwoon sarcastically finished. “And it's a fucking turn on to you to know you're rubbing their noses in it not even twenty meters from them with me.”

Glaring, especially knowing that the elder had a point, he grumbled about Jongwoon needing to hurry up, they could only disappear for so long before fans would start to get suspicious about the lack of their cotton candy oppar, and Jongwoon stretched him a little roughly, needing to use all four of his small fingers to stretch him enough to comfortably fit the rather large dick. And Youngwoon loved it, loved being filled completely and his eyes rolled back into his head as Jongwoon finally started to move, the size of his dick making it impossible for the elder to miss brushing his prostate with every thrust in, and the small hand on his own dick with just the right pressure made him forget the years of loneliness while in the army, getting himself off in the dead of night, biting the back of his hand to keep from screaming Jongwoon's name, and with one good thrust from his currently pink-haired lover, his back arched off of the desk, a snarl splitting his lips as he whined quietly, a somewhat acceptable substitute for screaming and biting.

Jongwoon kept thrusting into him harshly, making him pant and clench hard, and then Jongwoon was coming as well, the blunt nails biting into Youngwoon's skin. And they were panting together, the small office ringing with the sounds of fans outside and the sharp breaths of air they were trying to suck in and the clinks of drinks being made and the blessed silence of two people who knew that they didn't need words to make themselves understood as they smiled at each other and cleaned up, taking a few more precious moments to wrap their arms around each other before they parted with a soft kiss and put their idol faces back on, Kangin dragging Yesung out of the office that smelled of coffee and sex.

Fuck 3:

Youngwoon pushed his boyfriend against the wall, lifting the slim body with ease, feeling the deceptively strong legs wrap around his waist as Jongwoon ground down into him. Both of them were panting for air, the ache of loneliness melting away as they reacquainted themselves with the taste and texture of each other's mouths, Youngwoon biting the plump lower lip as he pulled away.

“I missed you,” he finally said after a long moment of staring at Jongwoon.

Jongwoon sighed. “I missed you too, idiot. Don't worry about everyone, they'll come around,” he said as he ran a soothing hand over the short hair. Youngwoon's hair was always soft, not being subjected much to the whims of the stylists, and he liked the stubby texture underneath his hand. “Don't worry, I'll protect your spot, and everyone's already at least halfway to forgiving you.”

“Even you?” Youngwoon still felt terrible that he had made Jongwoon cry at his enlistment.

“Dumbass. I was more disappointed than anything else. But you're making amends and doing well in the army. How can I not forgive you? Especially when you gave me these cheesy as fuck bracelets,” Jongwoon muttered. “Now will you get back to what you were doing?”

Youngwoon smirked. “Yes, sir,” he sarcastically muttered, undoing Jongwoon's pants with ease. Setting the elder back on the floor, he dragged the pants down and off the slim figure, pulling the boxers down as well, along with disposing of his own clothes. “Lube?”

“Where it's always been.”

He rose up from his knees and gave his lover a quick kiss. “Stay there, I'll go get it.”

Jongwoon had surprisingly stayed in place, and he quirked an eyebrow as Youngwoon pressed the items into his hands, but grabbed them without a word as Youngwoon sank to his knees again.

“Fuck I missed this,” he muttered as he trailed a finger up and down the dick in front of his face, then wrapped his lips around the head. Jongwoon gasped loudly and the small hands went to the back of his head. They weren't pushing – _yet –_ but just holding him there as he slowly worked more and more of his lover's large dick into his mouth. Fluttering his lashes up, he saw Jongwoon staring back at him, a wealth of emotion in the dark eyes as he slowly sank down. Donghae was more than eager to give tips on how to give a blowjob, but unlike the younger, he possessed a strong gag reflex and Jongwoon wasn't _small_ by any stretch of the imagination, and so he had to slowly work into taking more and more of the dick into his mouth.

“God enough with the fucking foreplay already, I fucking missed you and I want you inside me,” Jongwoon finally said after a long moan. The elder dropped the lube and spread his legs and Youngwoon finally picked up the pace, sliding one finger, then two inside the vocalist, watching as Jongwoon thrust against the air, trying to urge Youngwoon to hurry up, and he lost himself in the smooth skin and the tight heat and he was biting Jongwoon's thighs and sucking harshly at the skin that no stylist would ever see and he finally finished stretching and with a condom and more lube, Jongwoon was joining him on the floor, both of them sighing. Youngwoon grabbed Jongwoon's ass, kneading the flesh.

Finally, Jongwoon relaxed and Youngwoon leaned forward, pressing them against the wall. It was uncomfortable as hell on his knees, but he was inside Jongwoon, and the first thrust felt like heaven all over again, and he was soon growling, feeling Jongwoon tighten around him and hearing the moans and sighs took him back to before everything happened and he thrust hard, pinning Jongwoon even more against the wall but it was just the right angle, and then the elder was screaming in his ear and the wet heat between their bodies and the tight heat around him and the slim body in his arms had him moaning Jongwoon's name like he had so many times before, feeling tears prick at his eyes as he started to come down from his high.

“Welcome back, fucker. I missed you.”

Fuck 4:

Youngwoon's smile was fake and forced, but the woman currently talking to him didn't seem to notice it. She was one of the 'regulars' at the shop, and Youngwoon really couldn't afford to insult a loyal customer, but he was starting to get close to doing just that, especially since she had been relentlessly pursuing him for months now, even though he'd dropped several hints that he was in a committed relationship. The other guys found it hilarious that he was getting all of the attention, when he was the one with a boyfriend and the habit of having sex at work, and he glared at one of the other mechanics out of the corner of his eye when he heard the soft snickers.

Wiping his hands on the grease-stained rag, he started when she was a lot closer than she had been, an alluring smile on her lips. Well, it would have been alluring, aside from the whole not-attracted-to-women thing. “Ah...” he started, the cleared his throat. “The car should be working well again. You can pay Siwon-ssi at your leisure,” he finished, pointing a quick thumb at the model-like Siwon with was hopefully a respectful – but very distant – smile.

“Could I just pay you instead Kangin-ssi?”

He was just about to answer when there was a low cough, and his eyes widened into a somewhat pleading expression when he saw his boyfriend standing at the entrance to the garage, his arms crossed. “If I could meet with you for a moment, _Youngwoon_?” Jongwoon said, emphasizing his real name, one that very few people in the world could get away with calling him. And of course, the attractive fucker knew which buttons to be pushing for all of Youngwoon's blood to be rushing south. The black pants, black shirt clinging to the slim frame with the top two buttons open, giving him a peek of skin, tousled black hair and eyeliner was enough to have him nodding dumbly and following his boyfriend into the small room that had been converted into an office, not hearing the snorts of laughter behind him.

As soon as the door closed, Jongwoon already had him thrown against the wall, the small hands latched into hair and tugging with just the right pressure to have him holding back a moan.

“Well _my_ boyfriend seems to be incredibly popular,” Jongwoon said, his mouth hovering just over the sensitive skin of Youngwoon's neck.

“I-I've tried telling her but she isn't – oh fuck Jongwoon – getting the hint.” Youngwoon panted as Jongwoon sucked harshly on his neck.

Jongwoon pulled back, a smirk tilting his lips. “Maybe that will _enlighten_ the situation.”

He loved every second Jongwoon worked him up this fast, both of them knowing that the guys on the other side of the door had a very good clue of what was happening, and it was the slight thrill of exhibitionism that had him shedding his one piece coverall and that had Jongwoon fumbling on his jeans and then Jongwoon had him pressed against the wall, a small hand wrapped around his dick, two cool fingers inside him and then his head was dropping to the drywall and he was biting his lips to keep from screaming at Jongwoon to do that _again_ and as soon as he knew he was stretched enough, Jongwoon was sliding inside him and his arms were locking against the wall, trying to keep himself upright as Jongwoon fucked him harshly, bending forward to bite and to reach around and not only play with a nipple, but to give him the few strokes he needed to come and he came with a low moan that probably traveled out of the office and he'd be teased again, but he didn't care, not when Jongwoon was fucking him.

His legs were shaking as he came back to himself, feeling Jongwoon panting harshly against his back and feeling depressingly empty. “Goddamn Jongwoon,” he finally said, feeling the elder smirk against his skin.

“Yeah, asshole, I kind of like you too.”

They cleaned themselves up, Youngwoon glaring a little at Jongwoon when he realized the coverall was not going to cover up one of the many hickeys on his body, but all he got in return was a satisfied smirk. Jongwoon threaded their fingers together and dragged a reluctant Youngwoon out of the office, showing a little sympathy for his boyfriend's aching back and Youngwoon dropped gratefully down into the backseat that had been converted into a sofa for the mechanics to use and he blinked dazedly when Jongwoon tossed the keys of his fancy car at him.

“The engine is a little sluggish,” Jongwoon said, all eyes on him. “Be sure to pick me up at home before you head out with these reprobates to the bar, Youngwoonie.”

Youngwoon dumbly nodded, and then Jongwoon was out of the door, and he was blinking at the space where his boyfriend just was, not seeing the amused smirks and shocked look from the only other customer. He blinked twice more, then shook his head. “What the hell just happened?”

Donghee looked over at him from where he was half buried under a car. “I think your boyfriend just showed up and screwed you stupid.”

“Oh... yeah.”


End file.
